


Last To Join (Complete the Circle)

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Communication, Cunnilingus, Multi, Poly Relationship, Woman on Top, ben puts everyone ahead of himself, handjobs, happy relationship, lots of talking, smut smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Ben has a lot of visitors at the castle. What they do there is their business.





	Last To Join (Complete the Circle)

**Author's Note:**

> Read a few great Ben+core four stories, and decided to try my hand at it. This is mostly just smut, with feelings and talking because my characters never shut up.

There was a lot to be said for not saying anything.

Ben had his own group of rooms in the palace. It included a large bedroom, and a couple smaller guest rooms. So if he had Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos over on a fairly regular basis, well, they were all friends, weren’t they? And if his mother sometimes looked like she was dying to ask, and if his father blushed when Ben mentioned them, well. There was no proof.

One night, he had Mal and Evie over. They were in one of the guest rooms, watching a movie. Ben was sitting in a chair, but Mal and Evie were on the bed. “I don’t know why you like these romances so much,” Mal said. “That guy isn’t even that cute.”

“Bite your tongue,” Evie said. “I thought we agreed I could pick the movie. I’ve had enough of your horror movies for a lifetime.” 

“Oh come on. Those are funny. We both know fights and blood don’t look like that.” Ben had to repress a shudder when his girlfriend said things like that. “And next week, it’s Ben’s turn to pick.” She pointed at him. “So it’ll be noble kings and sword and sorcery, most likely.” 

“I have a favorite genre, yes,” Ben said, trying not to smile. Mal teasing him was always fun. He knew by now when she didn’t mean it. “Let Evie enjoy her romance, Mal.” 

“Nope,” Mal said, cackling gleefully. “These characters are idiots. They always break up over the dumbest things. Have they never heard of talking things out?”

“We never did that on the island,” Evie said. “Well, sometimes the four of us would, but what you said went. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten.” Mal looked a bit sheepish.

“Different circumstances. I had to take care of all of you. Now I don’t have to. Everyone’s got an equal say, at least I hope so.” Evie cooed at Mal and then cuddled her closer. 

Ben watched them with a smile on his face. Evie and Mal had such a close relationship. When they kissed, he stood up. “I can go,” he said. Mal broke the kiss she was giving Evie and smiled at Ben.

“Evie, what do you think?” She purred into Evie’s ear. Evie looked over at Ben and smiled. “Can he sleep with us?” 

“Yes,” she said. “He’s so gentle, it’s nice.” Mal laughed at that while Ben turned bright red. “He is, he’s so sweet!” 

“Um, thank you?” He hadn’t gotten much of a sex education, but Belle had made damn sure to teach him about informed consent. She wasn’t raising another Gaston, forget about that. So yeah, he always made sure his partners were happy. 

“Take the compliment,” Mal said, her eyes still twinkling with humor. Ben pulled his shirt off, and Evie reached out to touch, skimming over his abs. “Evie loves your body,” Mal said. “I do too.” 

Ben shrugged. Jay had a much better body. So did most of the guys he knew. But he figured Evie might like boys who were on the thinner side and didn’t argue. 

“Come to bed,” Mal said. Ben grinned and took his pajama pants off. He cuddled in behind Evie as Mal paused the movie and dimmed the lights. 

Ben kissed down to Evie’s breasts, sucking her nipples as Mal headed further down. Evie’s whimpers and cries sounded like heaven to him. He had gotten so, so lucky.

…

A week later, Ben got a surprise visitor. It was Jay.

“Hey King,” he said, coming over for a bro-hug, pounding his back. It was for the sake of the butler who had brought Jay back to Ben’s quarters. “Thought I’d come visit.” 

“Great, you can come by anytime, you know that.” The butler left and Ben went to close the door. “What brings you over?”

“Thought you said I could come by anytime.” Jay grinned at him, then it dimmed. “Well...Carlos is gone. He’s at some kind of science club weekend field trip, or something. So I had the place to myself, and after a while...”

“You got bored?” Jay nodded. Jay, out of the four of them, handled being alone the worst. He needed to be with someone, he needed attention. “You didn’t want to spend time with the girls?”

“No,” Jay said, and Ben was surprised. “I thought I’d see you. They get enough of me anyway, I’m sure.” Jay moved so he was sitting at a chair in the front part of Ben’s bedroom. “I thought maybe we could spend some time hanging out.” 

“Is that what you’re calling it this time?” Jay laughed and actually blushed. “It’s okay. If you really just want to watch movies or play video games-”

“Maybe a little of both,” Jay said, and came over to Ben. The kiss he gave Ben was gentle. “We just don’t spend a lot of time together, the two of us.” Ben pulled Jay in and held him. “I mean, I know we all talked about it, when we started this...” 

“But yeah, I see some of you more than others. I know that’s normal.” Mal had told him not to expect to see everyone exactly the same amount of time, it wasn’t possible. “But that doesn’t mean I have favorites. I love all of you the same.”

“Now, you can’t tell me Carlos isn’t your favorite,” Jay said, and grinned. “He’s mine, that’s for sure.” 

“I swear I don’t have any.” He didn’t, between Mal’s passion and Evie’s talent and Carlos’s smarts and Jay’s protectiveness, he had the perfect person. The fact that they all came with their own shortcomings and problems didn’t really matter. “You’re all amazing.” 

Jay’s eyes dropped at that, not meeting his. Jay could have a tough time believing the best about himself, not matter what he tried to project. “Hey, none of that,” Ben said. “Being insecure doesn’t suit you.” 

“Get used to it,” Jay said, but he was smiling when he did it. “You think I do this for just anyone? Okay, vulnerability over with. Let’s turn on the TV or something.” Ben cracked up, and they found the Tourney channel and settled in to watch a match. 

 

Later that night, the TV on mute, Jay kissed Ben, fingers splayed over his throat. They were on the bed, Jay moving against him. Ben gasped. “Okay?” Jay pulled up, eyes on Ben, looking for any sign that Ben needed to stop. 

“I’m great. I just-” Ben tried to get his shirt off. Jay helped it off of him. Jay was shirtless already, and he looked down at Ben’s body. “I don’t get what you all see in me naked. I’m just a skinny guy.”

“You shut up. You don’t dare call yourself that, got it?” Jay glared. “And if you haven’t noticed, I kind of like boys smaller than me.” Then he brushed a thumb over Ben’s nipple, and Ben shivered. “Not complaining now, are you?” 

“N-no, please continue,” Ben whispered, and Jay laughed before leaning down and licking over the nipple. Ben put a hand in Jay’s hair, tangling in it, trying to hold him there. But of course, Jay moved when he wanted, eventually moving up to kiss him. 

“You trying to run the fuck, King Ben?” Jay whispered. “Or do you want me to take care of you?” 

Ben went limp then. “I want it,” he whispered. “Please Jay.” 

“That’s my boy,” Jay said, and he kissed Ben hot and possessive, while moving his hand down to reach into Ben’s pajama pants. Ben arched up, and Jay moved so he was holding Ben’s hips down with one hand. “Take it easy. Let me do this.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. He felt himself sink further into himself. He relaxed even as Jay teased him, pumping his cock so slowly. Ben had to fight to keep his eyes open, but he did. Jay did love being watched. 

 

After a minute, Jay let go, and Ben had to fight not to beg him to continue. But Jay just shoved Ben’s pj’s off without ceremony, and got the lube from the nightstand. Ben spread his legs apart before Jay could even ask, and Jay had to stifle a giggle. “So eager,” Jay purred in his ear. 

Jay kissed him a few times before pulling back, moving so he was between Ben’s legs. “You can move,” Jay said as he pushed the first finger in. Ben groaned and rolled his hips as Jay fingered him. “You look so fucking good,” Jay said, his voice gone deep and husky. 

“Oh,” Ben said. Hearing that always overwhelmed him. He used to-sometimes he still thought-that he was too pretty, not manly enough. But Jay loved how he looked, they all did. Jay looked like he wanted to eat him up, and it made Ben bold. “Are you going to fuck me?” 

Jay smiled at him, fond. “You’re getting better at dirty talk. I remember when you’d turn bright red if you said something like that.” Jay slowly moved his fingers, and then got more lube, coating his cock. “If you want it, I will.” 

“Please,” Ben said. He’d never thought that this would be something he would enjoy. He’d never even considered it, before he found himself involved with the four most interesting people he’d ever met. But Jay made him feel taken care of, safe. He never hurt him. So Ben watched as Jay got himself ready, and then held on when Jay guided himself inside. 

Jay was big, but he was careful, willing to go as slow as it took. Ben admired Jay’s self-control. But sometimes, like now, he wanted more, faster, even if it hurt later. He tried to move, tried to push it. Jay grunted and tried to hold him still with one hand. “Shhh, easy,” he said. 

“Please,” Ben said. “You can fuck me. I can take it.” He’d seen bruises on Carlos’s hips, how Carlos would press on them later to remember what he and Jay did. Ben wanted that then, he wanted proof on his body that Jay had been there.

“Yeah? You won’t complain later? You won’t worry that your father will see you limping, and he’ll know?” Ben gasped at that, it was an entirely unexpected turn on and also embarrassed the shit out of him. Well, well. 

“I-yes. Do it. Do it anyway.” He’d never been a damn-the-consquences kind of guy, but right then he didn’t care. 

But Jay held back, still entering Ben slowly. “See, I know why you’re asking for it,” Jay said, rolling his hips just a little. “You want to be like us, I know. But I’m just saying, it’s a hell of a way for your Dad to find out. And it’ll hurt, more than you think it will. I don’t want to tear you.”

“I want,” Ben tried to get the sentence out. “I want you to fuck me, I’m about to die from you holding back, shit.” Jay laughed then, and moved just a bit faster. “Yes.” 

“Like this,” Jay said. He was still keeping it controlled, but he was moving smoothly and Ben decided he wasn’t complaining again. Instead he closed his eyes and let Jay take over. “No, watch me.” 

Ben opened his eyes, and lifted one trembling hand so he could brush some of Jay’s hair back. It was in his face like a curtain, and he wanted to see. He moved his legs a bit, feeling the burn in them, and Jay slipped his arms under them, holding him in place. 

They continued for a while, Jay grunting with every thrust. Ben was so hard, but Jay hadn’t touched his cock since before he got Ben’s pajamas off. “Jay,” Ben moaned. “Can I touch myself?” 

“Yeah, do it, get yourself off,” Jay said. He was clearly nearly at the end of his own self-control. “I wanna see you come.” Ben arched up as he grabbed his dick, stroking himself fast and hard. Jay seemed to lose some of his control then, thrusting faster, until Ben tensed, coming over his hand. 

“Oh fuck,” Jay said, and he followed right after, coming inside Ben. Ben felt Jay pull out of him (and ouch, he might actually be limping tomorrow), and then Jay basically collapsed on top of him. Ben’s face was covered in Jay’s sweaty hair, and he didn’t even mind. 

After a minute, Jay seemed to return to life, moving carefully off of Ben, and then kissing him, half missing his mouth. “Okay,” Jay said. “Clean up time now.”

“Can’t move, sex was too good,” Ben said, and Jay laughed. Jay got up and headed to the bathroom. Ben could hear him running the bath water. Then Jay was back, and pulling him to his feet. “Uh.”

“That’s right Ben, time for a hot bath. It’ll help those sore muscles a lot.” Ben let Jay basically drag him to the bathtub, then help him in. “There you go.”

“You get in too,” Ben said, holding his hand out. Jay shrugged, and then started getting in behind Ben, so that Ben was leaning against Jay’s chest. 

“Gonna be harder for me to wash you off from this angle,” Jay said. “But I think you can manage.” Jay dropped a kiss onto Ben’s shoulder as he got a washcloth. 

“Are you really worried about my dad finding out about us?” Ben washed off his stomach. He knew the staff knew what was up, he wasn’t the one washing his sheets after all. Maybe he should be. 

“I’m amazed they haven’t tested you to see if you were love spelled again. They probably already know, is what I mean. But don’t worry about it. You can talk about it to them when you’re ready. They give you a lot of rope.”

“Yeah, to hang myself with,” Ben said. Jay took the washcloth from him and softly started washing Ben off himself. 

“I think they have more faith in you than you realize.” Ben decided not to argue.

…

 

Laster, he got a visit from Carlos. This was rare. Generally, Carlos came as a package deal with one of the others. When Ben asked Jay about it, he was told that Carlos was still getting used to the new arrangement, and not to take it personally. So he didn’t. 

But here he was, smiling at Ben and coming in for a hug. “Hey,” Carlos said, and Ben hugged him, glad that Carlos trusted him to be in his space like this. “Thought I’d see you. I needed to get some time away from my homework.”

“Was it hard?” Carlos was probably just next to a genius, so it was hard to imagine him having a hard time.

“More like I couldn’t stop checking it,” Carlos said. “Even when I was sure I was right, I just kept checking it. Finally I just left.” 

“I understand.” Ben knew that Carlos had tics, nervous habits, caused by a mother who could never be satisfied with the work he did back at the Isle. Mal swore he was getting better, and Ben tried to take her word for it. “Did you break for dinner?”

Carlos shook his head. Ben called down to the kitchen, and asked for some grilled cheese sandwiches and sodas to be sent up. Carlos sat down on the couch in Ben’s room, and when Ben got off the phone, Carlos smiled at him. 

“It’s nice, how you like to take care of people,” Carlos said. Ben felt himself get a little red. “No, it is. Jay always protects me, but he doesn’t always remember to ask me if I ate or not. I mean, he eats everything he can, why would he?” Ben sat next to him, close but not touching. It was best to let Carlos initiate that, he’d learned. 

“I hope you like what I asked for. I mean, it’s not pizza, but,” Ben said. Carlos smiled and ducked his head. 

“I’m not picky,” he said. “I do like pizza though. But sandwiches sound good.” Carlos got the remote and turned on the TV, flipping channels until he got to the animal channel. They silently watched a movie about wolves until there was a knock on the door. 

Ben brought the tray in, and they ate the sandwiches in silence. “How are you doing?” Ben said when they were done.

Carlos took a sip of his soda. “I don’t know, really. I can’t tell if I’m getting better or not. I feel like I am, but then something happens and it feels even worse. I’m thinking about going to a doctor. They can’t kick me out of school for that, can they?” 

Ben felt a surge of anger at that. Even after everything they’d done for Auradon, all four of them were terrified of being sent back to the Isle. “No, they can’t. Your medical history is confidential. They can’t even ask. If you want to see a doctor, see one. I’ll pay for it if there’s any cost.” Health care in Auradon wasn’t very expensive. “They won’t even know it’s for mental health. A lot of people see doctors for that, even though people don’t like to talk about it.” 

“Did you ever?” Carlos seemed curious. Ben nodded. “Yeah? When?”

“I saw a therapist after Uma spelled me. I was having nightmares. That whole thing was terrifying.” 

Carlos stared. “I never would have known. I mean, you broke up a fight between an octopus-person and Mal as a dragon. That might have been the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.” Carlos laughed a little. “I mean, that was amazing.”

“I didn’t exactly think about it much when I did it,” Ben said. “But I sure thought about it after. I could’ve wound up dead, easily.” Ben felt his nerves jangle just thinking about it. Carlos took his hand then, squeezing it. Ben looked over.

“You still did it though. You probably saved a lot of people. And it was just so...you. Always looking for the non-violent option. I really love that about you.” Ben’s heart skipped a beat. Then Carlos came in for a kiss, and Ben nearly melted. 

Carlos kissed him softly, pulling Ben in. Ben held Carlos close, rubbing his back. He ran a hand thought Carlos’s hair, which got him a soft giggle. “Glad you like it straight,” Carlos said softly. “Jay still asks me why.” 

“I think you should look the way you want to,” Ben said. Carlos straightening his hair was none of his business. Anyway, Ben thought he looked amazing. “Can I kiss you more?”

“Yes,” Carlos said. Ben put a hand on Carlos’s face and kissed him again. They kissed for a few minutes, and then Carlos moved so he was straddling Ben’s lap. Ben looked up into Carlos’s beautiful face before he kissed him again. “I want you.” 

It was a simple phrase, but it made Ben shiver. Being trusted by Carlos in this way was a gift. “What do you want?” He asked. Carlos touched Ben’s hair, running his fingers through it. 

“You know what I like to do,” Carlos said, and Ben nearly broke out in a sweat. What Carlos liked was to give. He loved oral, giving to both girls and boys. Carlos was the one who taught him how to do it, even. “Do you want to move to the bed, or…?”

“We can start here,” Ben said. They might do more later, but for now this was good. Carlos gave him a dirty smile and moved off his lap, pulling his shirt off as he did so. Ben reached for his fly, but Carlos pushed his hands away.

“Let me get that.” Carlos unzipped Ben’s pants, taking his cock out. Ben pulled his shirt up as Carlos leaned in, getting his mouth over the head of Ben’s cock. Now he had Carlos’s head in his lap, taking him down. He played with Carlos’s hair, watching as Carlos kept going further and further.

Carlos went slowly. He liked to draw it out, leaving his partners shaking before he would let them come. Ben wound up slumped down on the couch, his head leaning back, still touching Carlos’s hair, not pushing or guiding him. (He’d learned early on never to do that. Carlos had to go at his own pace or he wasn’t doing it at all.) So he just let Carlos do what he wanted. 

Carlos came up for air, looking at Ben. His eyes were so big and dark, Ben could only stare. “Your cock is so good,” Carlos said before going as far as he could. Ben didn’t say anything, just grabbed onto the couch arm as he felt himself lose it, coming in Carlos’s mouth. He felt Carlos swallow around him, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Carlos was neatly tucking his cock back in his pants, looking smug and happy. “What can I do?” Ben said, pulling Carlos in for a hug. “Fuck you’re amazing.” 

Carlos giggled. He really enjoyed the power of what he did with his lovers, taking them apart and watching them squirm. “Okay, now we might need to take this to the bed.” Carlos got up, and Ben watched him, how gracefully he moved. Then he followed him. 

Carlos was already getting his shorts off when Ben came through the doorway. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Ben said. There would have to be some foreplay before he could get it back up, but that wasn’t a problem. Carlos shrugged. “No?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Can you finger me?” Carlos laid back on the bed, naked, and Ben had to take a minute just to stare at him. Carlos was pale and perfect, the polar opposite of Jay, who was also perfect. Ben didn’t care if that didn’t make sense. But he had to stop, there was a blush creeping up Carlos’s face. He didn’t always care to be looked at. 

“Yes,” he said, finally, and got the lube, throwing it on the bed. Then he got undressed, stripping as fast as he could. Carlos watched him, large dark eyes taking him in. Ben almost wanted to blush himself, but instead he crawled onto the bed towards Carols, until he pulled him in for a hug. 

 

Carlos kissed him, his mouth still tasting like Ben’s come. That was shocking to him still, and it was nowhere near the first time this had happened. But he chased the taste, kissing Carlos harder, licking into his mouth. When he pulled back, Carlos grinned, triumphant. “You’re going to kill me one day.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Carlos laughed. “Come on. I’m ready.” Carlos flopped to his side, presenting his ass. Ben paused for a moment. Carlos didn’t want to face him? 

Carlos must have sensed his hesitation, because he said “Come on. It’s deeper this way.” Ben decided to go with it, and wet his fingers with the lube. 

When he got one finger in, Carlos moaned. Ben was glad for it, since he couldn’t see if Carlos was okay. “Let me know if it’s not okay,” he whispered, pushing in further. Ben didn’t want Carlos putting himself last, not when this was for him. 

 

“I will,” Carlos said, sounding far away. “Know you’ll take care of me.” Carlos was moving against his touch, and Ben was emboldened, putting another finger in quicker than he normally would have. “Yeah,” Carlos gasped, and Ben kissed his shoulder.

They went like that for a while, with Ben getting to three fingers and Carlos moaning and pushing against him. After a while, Carlos said in a soft voice, “Are you hard again?” 

Ben looked down. “Yeah, I am.” He’d been so busy checking how Carlos felt he barely noticed his own reaction. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

Another breathless laugh from Carlos. “Yeah, I want you too.” Carlos didn’t turn over to face him though, staying where he was. “Do it like this, side by side. I like it, it’s good.” 

Ben paused. “I can’t see your face this way,” he said. “How do I know if you don’t like it?” 

“Because I’ll tell you,” Carlos said. Carlos scooted around until he was closer and his ass nearly up against Ben’s cock. Then he lifted one of his legs. “Like this. Hold onto my hips to keep me in place.” 

Ben paused. He still didn’t really know what he thought of this, but Carlos was ready. He couldn’t keep him waiting, could he? So he hitched up Carlos’s leg further and fitted himself inside. Carlos sighed immediately, obviously satisfied, and Ben started to thrust.

He could get pretty deep this way, Ben noticed. And Carlos was making a lot of noise, and grabbing the sheets. But something was off. Ben tried to get into it, but then...

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Carlos said. “You’re getting soft.” Ben pulled out, and yeah, he was pretty useless now. “Did I do something?” Carlos turned around, and Ben could see the fear in his eyes. Carlos would still get frightened if he felt like he disappointed someone, and Ben scrambled to reassure him.

“No, it’s not you at all. It’s me. I don’t...” Ben had to think about it. “I guess I don’t like if if I can’t see my partner’s face. I want to be sure you’re enjoying it.” Ben had never known that before right then. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” 

“Hey.” Carlos scrambled over and kissed him. “You always want to make sure we’re okay, but you’re allowed to not like something. I swear, we don’t have to do it this way. If you want to see me, that’s what we’ll do.” 

“Okay,” Ben said, and kissed Carlos again. He wasn’t even sure if he could get it up again, but Carlos was warm and holding onto him. He reached between them and played with Carlos’s dick, which was about half-hard. 

“That’s nice,” Carlos said against Ben’s lips. Ben let go long enough to get a little more lube, and went back to stroking him. “Gonna get me off this way?” 

“If that’s what you want,” Ben said. Carlos moved into his grip, moaning. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah,” Carlos said, laughing softly. Ben kept touching him, watching his face relax into a contented, blissful expression. When Carlos came, Ben kissed him through it. 

When Carlos slumped against him, getting his breath, Ben whispered to him. “You’re so sweet, I love you, you’re amazing.” Praise made Carlos blush and squirm sometimes, but Ben was damned if he was going to stop. One day, Carlos would believe him. 

“Stop it,” Carlos said, but it was weak. Carlos stayed snuggled in until finally he rolled on his back. He laughed then, looking sheepish. “I need to clean up.” 

“Stay here,” Ben went to the bathroom, and came back with a washcloth. He cleaned Carlos up with it, and kissed him after. “You’re staying the night, right?” 

“Like I’m going anywhere after that,” Carlos said. Ben pulled Carlos in again for a kiss. “You know,” Carlos said when Ben pulled back. “Sometimes I worry about you.” Ben stared, not sure what Carlos was trying to say. “Because...in some ways you’re whatever we want. You’re sweet with me and Evie, you let Mal and Jay top you. You pretty much become whatever we want. So, if there’s something you want, or don’t want like tonight, just let us know, okay?”

“You think I’m putting myself last?” Ben never saw it that way. To him, he was getting everything he wanted and more, much more. “But, the way you all had to live, you deserve to get what you want. And I don’t want to hurt any of you.” They were fragile, even Mal, although she’d never admit it. 

“You don’t. You really don’t, you’re careful with all of us.” Carlos kissed his cheek. “And with me, that’s great, because I need it. But you can stand up to the others more than you do.” 

Ben was silent then. He still wasn’t sure what he meant. Did he really not assert himself? He was a king, he was fine with letting his opinions being known. “I didn’t know,” he finally said. “I’ll try to work on it.”

Carlos pulled the sheets over them, and turned off the TV. “We all love you,” he said. “Nobody is going to stop because you express an opinion every now and then. Okay, that’s enough serious talk, let’s sleep.” 

Ben turned off the lamp, and curled around Carlos. He thought about what Carlos had told him, until he fell asleep.

…

“Carlos told you that, huh? That’s good, he beat me to it. I might not have been as careful.” Mal had a brash tongue, he knew. They were in Ben’s bed, sitting up. Mal was wearing some lingerie that Ben was sure she’d stolen from Evie. It was purple though, so maybe not. 

“So, is this a problem? All of you have been talking about it?” This was one part of a group relationship that he hadn’t considered. “Am I in trouble?”

Mal snorted. “Please. We’re not going to punish you. It’s just...you give so much, to all of us. You treat us amazing, but I’m just. You could burn out, do so much that you lose who you are. And none of us want that. I don’t want that.” 

Ben looked down. “I guess...I have a lot on my plate,” he said. “Being king, school, trying to get the Isle children over. And then, I have all of you. And I guess I put everyone ahead of myself. In everything, not just here.” 

“Yeah. You’re a good king. And a good boyfriend.” Mal brushed his bangs back. “But you don’t have to be perfect. We don’t expect you to be. We want to make you happy.” Mal leaned in and kissed him. “You’re amazing, you’re so kind.” 

“Thanks,” Ben said. Mal laughed. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“You’re just so polite, even when we’re in bed,” she said. She kissed him again, longer this time. Ben let her control it, and she pulled him in closer. Ben opened to the kiss and moved his hands so he was cupping her breasts. “Oh, yeah,” she moaned. 

“What do you want?” Ben asked. She looked at him reproachfully. 

“What do _you_ want?” She threw back at him. Ben looked at her, thinking about it. 

“Um, get on top?” That got him a huge happy grin, and Mal kissing him. Ben ran his hands down her back, then just skimmed over her ass. 

“I suppose you want a bit of foreplay first, though.” Mal looked down on him, and Ben nodded. She came in for another kiss, this one more passionate. They kissed for a while, Ben groping Mal’s breasts until she just broke the kiss and got out of the little babydoll thing, then hurried back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben said. He loved it like this, with Mal hovering over him. She wasn’t really taller than him, not by much, but he felt smaller and safe with her over him. Mal was slim and pale, with visible muscles that she’d kept even after getting off the Isle. Ben thumbed over the soft skin of her hip. 

“Shhhh,” she said. She still didn’t know how to take compliments very well. She was moving softly against him, to encourage his dick to wake up more. “Get the condoms, okay?”

He flung a hand out and came up with the box. He didn’t stick to safe sex the way he should, but Mal had a fear of getting pregnant. She’d said several times that Auradon customs be damned, she was way too young for the responsibility. Ben figured she was right, and he wasn’t ready for fatherhood either. So he handed Mal a condom, and then tossed the lube onto the bed. 

“Okay,” Mal said. “But before we do that...” She started moving up the bed, straddling his face. “I think you should do a little something for me.”

“Of course,” Ben said, and leaned up to get to her clit. He licked her as she moaned and moved against him. Mal could get greedy and demanding when he was going down on her, but Ben enjoyed it. 

It didn’t take long for Mal to tense up. Ben could feel her shaking, and held on to her hips. “Fuck,” she said, and laughed. Ben grinned and wiped his mouth. “Okay, let me get this condom on you.” 

 

Ben let her put it on him, then held her in place as she positioned herself. Then he just gave up all control and let Mal ride him. It was intoxicating, watching her as she basically used him for her own purposes. 

She came again this way, and Ben watched as her eyes squeezed shut. “Come on, Ben,” she said, but with the condom he wasn’t going to come anytime soon. “Ben, come on.” He shook his head. 

Mal glared at him, and then got off him, pulled the condom off, a little rough, and grabbed his cock, stroking him hard and fast. “You come when I say you come, Ben.” 

“I just-oh shit,” Ben said as Mall brought him over the edge, his hands grasping the sheets. While he lay there panting, Mal got up and winked at him, looking smug. Then she went to the bathroom. 

Ben was almost asleep when she came back. “Oh, you’re gonna come and go, I see.” 

“Can’t help it if you wear me out,” Ben said, opening his eyes as Mal cleaned him off. “Thank you.” 

Mal snorted a laugh. “Again, far too polite in bed,” she said and snuggled around him. “I should thank you, you know. You found out I was in a four-way relationship and you didn’t kick me to the curb.” 

“Nope, I joined it.” Ben smiled at her. “Best decision I ever made.” 

“I don’t know, I think getting us off the Isle in the first place was the best.” She leaned down and kissed him. “Okay, maybe we can sleep now.” She turned off the lamp and curled around him. Ben nuzzled her neck, and she laughed. “Do that later,” she whispered. 

…

Ben woke up in the night. Mal was still draped around him. He got up and put his pajama pants and robe on, needing some water. His mini fridge was empty, so he put on his slippers and heading down the staircase to the kitchen. 

When he was getting some water out of the filtered tap, he heard someone behind him. He turned, thinking it was Mal, but there was his mother, in her robe. “Hey, sorry if I startled you.”

“No mom,” he said, smiling. He knew that she knew Mal was over. He hoped that she hadn’t heard them-Mal could be loud. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” she said with a soft smile. “I just couldn’t sleep. I was thinking maybe I’d have some of that leftover cheesecake.” She went to the fridge, and got a slice for her and for Ben. Ben knew then that she wanted to talk-she always had food whenever she wanted to discuss something. “Come sit with me a minute.”

Ben got his glass and followed her. At first they sat in silence, eating their cheesecake. Then Ben put down his fork. “Are you worried about me?” It was best sometimes just to get it out. “Have I disappointed you?” 

“No, never,” Belle said. “And I have been worried, but I’m not now. I know there’s some things we don’t talk about.”

Ben stayed silent, wondering how much she knew. Possibly everything-his mother wasn’t one bit stupid.

“I did something I shouldn’t have,” she said. “I slipped a test to see if you were spelled into your food last week.” 

Ben was quiet for a minute. Then he had another bite of his cheesecake. “And I’m not.”

“No, you’re not,” she said in a whisper. “I just hope you can forgive me.” Then she grabbed Ben’s arm. “We love you, I want you to know, we love you, no matter what, please believe me.” 

“You could’ve asked me,” he said. “I’ve been love spelled twice now, I kind of know what it feels like.” Belle looked stricken, and Ben rushed to comfort her. “But it’s fine. I figured you might do that and I’m not surprised. I know it’s...a lot.” 

“I’m still not sure how to talk about this,” Belle said. “The maids told us.”

“Yeah, I figured they would,” Ben said. “Dirty sheets are hard to hide.” Belle laughed, covering her mouth. “Is Dad okay with this?”

“He won’t stop you,” Belle said. “He loves you. But he...he doesn’t think it can last, that people will pick one person eventually. He doesn’t see how this can be stable.” 

Ben was quiet for a minute, not wanting to say something in anger or without thinking. “Mal has said that,” he answered. “Because they all bonded on the Isle, and needed each other to survive. But they continued when they got here, where it’s safer. And then, well, I joined in. And I don’t feel like a fifth wheel, mom. Maybe one day, we’ll all spit into parts. Maybe someone will finally sweep Evie off her feet and she’ll have that big wedding she's always wanted. Maybe Mal will break up with me. Maybe Jay and Carlos will become exclusive. I don’t know. But I don’t regret it, anyway.” 

Belle was still holding on to his arm, tears in her eyes. “All right,” she said. “I’m just going to have to trust you, since this is something I never dealt with in my life. I wouldn’t know where to start.” Belle was quiet a minute. “I like Mal,” she said after a while. “I like all of them. I might like Carlos the best.”

“Lots of people would agree with you, including Jay,” Ben said. That made his mother look worried, and Ben backtracked. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Well, you did say that they might break off one day,” Belle said. “But maybe we can worry about that when the time comes.” She took her empty plate and rinsed it off before putting it into the dishwasher. “Don’t leave your plate out.”

“Like I would,” he said, finishing his cake. “I might sit down here for a few minutes, mom.” She nodded, and came over to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight. I’m glad we talked about this.” 

“Goodnight Ben.” She went back upstairs, and Ben sat alone, thinking about it. Then he put his plate in the dishwasher and brought his water glass upstairs. Mal was sitting up in bed when he got there. Ben saw that she was wearing her lingerie again, and knew that she’d heard at least some of the conversation.

“Any trouble?” Ben shook his head. “Are you sure?” Ben nodded. “Okay. Honestly, from what I overheard, I’m not sure myself. But if you think so...”

“She won’t throw me out, or break us up,” Ben said, sliding his robe off and getting into bed. “She loves me, and she likes you. She likes everyone.” 

“For now,” Mal grumbled. “But okay. Let’s just sleep.” She curled up against him, and Ben kissed her hair. 

“We’re not doing anything wrong,” Ben whispered. Mal mumbled in agreement, and then fell asleep.


End file.
